


Morbid

by Rebldomakr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry loves Tom, Harry's fucked, M/M, Tom Kills Muggles, Tom loves Harry if he can love, Tom's fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Tom proves that no matter how much he loves Harry, he won't change.





	Morbid

"You're beautiful." Tom whispered, cupping both of Harry's cheeks, cradling his head in his hands as though it was a delicate stone that'd shatter into irreparable pieces if dropped.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself drown in the copper twisting up his nose, cool wisps of mint and honey wrapping around, and the warmth of Tom's hands. He didn't know how he could've ever thought to leave him, Tom was his  **everything**. "I love you." He whispered back.

"I know." Tom laughed. "And I,  **I** love you."  _as much as I can_.

He thought he'd take even Tom's hate, if it meant standing this close forever. Harry forced his eyes open, looking into Tom's blue eyes. They weren't as purely blue as they'd been just a year ago when they graduated from Hogwarts. It looked as though red magma had surrounded the irises, seeping inside in small veins soon to make contact with pupils. Harry smiled. "I know." He copied.

Tom moved his hands from his head down his neck, across his shoulders, through his chest, settling at his waist. He clenched them tight on either side, fingers forcing bruises on skin hidden by cloth like a punishment.

Harry glanced at the muggle woman who, by her pure bad luck, had been chosen by Tom and dumped in this room.  _To make a point._  He knew, no matter how much Tom loved him, he was a very ambitious wizard. Nothing would stop his sadism and his desire to reach true power, not even love. He'd allowed it to soak inside of him enough, he wouldn't let it  **change**  him. Harry was  **very**  okay with that. He wanted all he could have, he didn't need it all.

Unlike Tom, who would (had) killed anyone who merely tried to take an ounce of Harry's love from him.

He wondered how long it'd be before he had to bury his friends, and his family. He wondered if he'd care.

"You were mean to her." Harry said.

"I was merciful. I didn't keep her alive while I took her heart." Tom said. Harry realized he, no doubt, had the woman's blood on his face and, now, on his clothes. Not that it mattered much, Tom was drenched fingers to elbows, from the front of his chest down to his thighs.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. He turned away from the dead woman and looked back into Tom's eyes. "Can I have a kiss?"

Tom didn't answer, smiling, he pulled Harry closer and kissed him.


End file.
